In communication-based train control (CBTC) systems, train units are tracked and protected based on train positioning instead of an external secondary train detection system e.g., axle counters or track circuits. In such systems, if a multi-unit train changes train configuration, for example, if an unintended uncoupling or coupling event occurs, the change in train configuration is detected and reported to a wayside zone controller (ZC) to assure the safety of the multi-unit train operating in the CBTC system.
Existing methods for detecting latent failures of the train end and train integrity circuit include performance of periodic maintenance actions to detect and prevent latent failures which affect the safety of the train.